


Избавь меня от кошмаров

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Series: Шрамы [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autism Spectrum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hastur-centric (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ligur Lives (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Harm, sex without love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Проснувшись, Хастур долго смотрел в потолок, изо всех сил пытаясь не заплакать, пока не осознал, что крупные слезы уже давно бегут из его глаз, и, судя по мокрой подушке, он плакал еще во сне.





	Избавь меня от кошмаров

Лигур нежно погладил Хастура по спине, вызывая тихий вздох. Его сильные руки осторожно массировали плечи, и Хастур постепенно таял от этих прикосновений, а когда Лигур коснулся губами основания его шеи, Хастур не выдержал, застонал и повернулся, прижимаясь к теплым и мягким губам своими.

— Мой грех. Любовь моя, — шептал Лигур между поцелуями и у Хастура кружилась голова от нежности и возбуждения.

Они обнимались, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу, Лигур целовал его страстно, вкладывая в это всю свою любовь и желание. Хастур охнул, когда горячая ладонь Лигура легла ему меж ног, лаская член через ткань белья. Хастур оторвался от поцелуя, откидываясь назад и с нетерпеливой дрожью во всем теле наблюдая горящие глаза и улыбку своего партнера. Так много любви во взгляде. И вся для него, только для него. Хастур желал ее, он дышал ею и жил. Лигур, его прекрасный демон, горячий и страстный, такой родной…

Проснувшись, Хастур долго смотрел в потолок, изо всех сил пытаясь не заплакать, пока не осознал, что крупные слезы уже давно бегут из его глаз, и, судя по мокрой подушке, он плакал еще во сне. Разбитое сердце сильно билось в груди, так больно ему не было уже несколько дней. Он повернулся на бок и схватил себя зубами за ладонь, острая боль в пальце слегка отрезвила его, разливаясь теплом по всему телу и лишь немного заглушая то, что творилось сейчас у него в душе. Он чувствовал ихор на губах и языке, но все продолжал сжимать зубы, пока не стало совсем больно, и он не испугался. Выпустив руку, Хастур схватил зубами подушку и завыл в нее, подобрав колени к груди, он чувствовал себя таким одиноким и несчастным…

Чьи-то руки крепко схватили его поперек тела, переворачивая на другой бок. Хастур все еще лежал, зажмурив глаза и тихо плакал, пока его нежно гладили по голове и плечам.

— Тише, тише, мой хороший, — прошептал Азирафель, не сумев скрыть страха в дрожащем голосе, — я рядом. Тебе снился дурной сон?

Хастур сжал зубы и прижался лицом к теплой груди ангела. Это успокаивало лишь немного, но его все еще трясло. Рука пульсировала, он прижал ее к груди, обхватив второй и сжимая, чтобы снова почувствовать себя живым.

Азирафель спрашивал, но никогда не требовал ответа. С тех пор, как Хастур стал жить у него, ангел все время был рядом, исключая моменты, когда уходил куда-то по делам. Хастуру было все равно, в это время он просто лежал, глядя в потолок и ждал, ему не хотелось ничем заниматься. Одному…

От ангела пахло какао, от него почти всегда пахло какао, и иногда книгами, но это различалось только когда они не были в гостиной, которая была похожа на библиотеку. Хастур помнил, что между ними было там, на диване, и не мог себе сам объяснить, почему и как это случилось. Сам Азирафель обычно не вызывал у него никаких желаний, он был слишком милым, слишком вежливым… он был ангелом, пусть и с еле различимой тьмой где-то внутри, куда Хастур пока не мог добраться. Он был так внимателен к нему, всегда помогал и никогда не осуждал, возможно, этим он напоминал ему о прошлом, которое навязчиво преследовало его во снах.

Хастур содрогнулся и обнял Азирафеля в ответ, слыша его удивленных вздох и неодобрительный шепот насчет прокушенной руки, но он все же продолжал гладить его, пока Хастур не перестал чувствовать себя так плохо. Он вообще перестал что-либо чувствовать, лежа в объятиях и ровно дыша, как во сне, без которого он иногда просто не мог успокоиться. Хастур чувствовал себя человеком из-за этого, но это была наименьшая из проблем.

Лежа в ванной с перебинтованной рукой, он позволял тереть себя губкой. Со временем он привык к тому, что Азирафель стремится избавиться от грязи в доме, и даже начал получать удовольствие от процесса мытья. Ангел, без пиджака и жилета, закатав рукава рубашки, стоял перед ванной на коленях и осторожно гладил его руку губкой, придерживая за плечо. Хастур прикрыл глаза. Пусть он и был демоном, но все же иногда чувствовал, что стесняет хозяина своей беспомощностью, и даже ему это не нравилось.

— Давай, я сам, — проворчал он все же, когда чувство стыда выросло до таких размеров, что у него перехватило дыхание.

Хастур забрал губку из рук Азирафеля и застыл, на мгновение встретившись с его взглядом. В широко раскрытых голубых глазах читалось удивление. Странные искорки пробежали в них, и Хастур смутился, инстинктивно погрузившись в воду и пытаясь скрыться от этого взгляда. Азирафель, кажется, осознал свою ошибку, потому что аккуратно подхватил его под руки, возвращая демона на поверхность.

— Прости, просто я не ожидал, что ты заговоришь со мной. С тех пор, как ты пришел ко мне, ты… ты молчал.

Хастур отвернулся от ангела, ему было неловко сейчас от его присутствия. Он старался успокоиться, отстраненно водя губкой по телу, но вода вдруг стала казаться слишком холодной, а губка слишком шершавой, Хастур нервно сжал ее рукой, разбрызгивая пену. Азирафель потянулся к нему, но Хастур оттолкнул его руку и попытался скрыться за бортом ванны и за шторой. Азирафель обеспокоенно поднялся и отступил на шаг. Хастур, зажмурившись, сидел в тишине, слушая только собственное дыхание и тихий плеск воды. Немного успокоившись, он открыл глаза. Вода под ним кое-где окрасилась в серый, растворяя ихор из раненой руки. Азирафель все еще был здесь, он стоял у стены, с волнением глядя на него. Хастур опустил голову, после каждого приступа паники он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Он позволил ангелу подойти и помочь ему смыть пену с волос и тела. Азирафель осторожно касался его ладонями, гладил плечи и грудь, и Хастур с горечью вспомнил свой сон. Ему катастрофически не хватало тепла, ему катастрофически не хватало…

Хастур потянулся навстречу ангелу, обхватывая ладонями его лицо и прижимаясь к удивленно приоткрытым губам. Он не смотрел на него и не видел реакцию Азирафеля, но спустя пару секунд поцелуя почувствовал, что тот начал отвечать. Хастур старался выгнать из своей головы любые образы, связанные с тем, что происходит. Это просто поцелуй, это просто близость, ему так нужно быть с кем-то сейчас, кто даст ему тепло, даст ему ощущение того, что он не один, что он кому-то нужен; кто-то, кто не даст ему провалиться в свое искалеченное сознание, и не позволит утонуть в пучине собственных переживаний. Хастур потянул Азирафеля на себя, вынуждая того почти залезть в ванну. Ангел попытался оторваться от него и протестующе замычал, но Хастур, не размыкая век, махнул рукой, мгновенно чудеснув всю воду в слив, после чего ангел все же забрался к нему, с трудом умещаясь между коленей. Все же, для них двоих места было маловато, но Хастур осознал это слишком поздно, как и то, что он полностью обнажен сейчас. Он приподнялся и просто обнял Азирафеля, чувствуя, как тот тоже прижимает его к себе, и вдыхал запах какао и влажного кафеля.

— Может, пойдем лучше в комнату? — шепотом предложил Азирафель, и Хастур почувствовал мурашки, бегущие по спине, от горячего дыхания у себя на шее.

Он медленно кивнул и позволил помочь себе подняться и выйти. В комнате он снова прижался к Азирафелю, полотенце упало с его бедер еще в коридоре, поэтому он снова касался голой кожей там, где рубашка была запрятана в брюки. Азирафель обнимал его за поясницу, отрывисто целуя его щеки и шею, и Хастур, несмотря на рост, висел на нем, частью сознания переносясь в прошлое, туда, где пахло серой и сыростью, а теплые, сильные руки нежно сжимали его в объятиях. Хастур охнул, когда его легко укусили за плечо у основания шеи. Азирафель подхватил его под руки, когда Хастур не удержался на дрожащих ногах и попытался осесть на ковер. Ангел снова коснулся губами его лица, когда Хастур потянул его за воротник к себе, желая уронить их обоих прямо на пол, не доходя до кровати, но Азирафель не дал ему этого сделать, с улыбкой утаскивая его в сторону.

Хастур уткнулся лицом в еще слегка влажную подушку, слушая, как ангел шуршит одеждой, раздеваясь. Он тихо охнул, когда теплые ладони коснулись его плечей и провели по бокам, массируя. Азирафель не любил его как-то иначе, чем любил все вокруг, но ему все равно каждый раз удавалось быть таким нежным, что Хастур дрожал и плавился под его прикосновениями. Особенно сейчас, когда его влажного и расслабленного после душа тела касались такие внимательные руки.

Азирафель не спешил. Он гладил его по спине, успокаивая и возбуждая одновременно, Хастур терялся в ощущениях, ему хотелось большего, но при этом он чувствовал себя в такой безопасности, что все проблемы словно вдруг перестали существовать. Азирафель ласкал его, согревая тело и душу, и Хастур не заметил, как начал тихо стонать в подушку, когда движения рук стали смелее и шире. Ангел погладил его между ягодиц, надавливая пальцем там, где Хастур тут же рефлекторно сжался, а после снова вернулся выше, оглаживая поясницу. Хастур сжал руками одеяло под собой, напрягая плечи, но Азирафель снова нежно погладил его по спине, возвращая спокойствие, и когда Хастур расслабился, снова провел пальцами внизу, вызывая еще один приглушенный стон.

Хастур ерзал бедрами, ощущая, как горячее желание растет в нем, но не смел менять положение, чувствуя, как Азирафель уверенно готовит его, и слыша его отрывистое дыхание рядом. Нежные пальцы ласкали его вход, постепенно начиная проникать, и Хастур слегка подавался им навстречу, уже без стеснения кусая подушку, чтобы хоть немного заглушить стоны. Он чувствовал отдаленную вину перед собой и своим прошлым за то, что ангел его врага заставляет его ощущать все это, желать близости. Азирафель действовал сейчас только руками, но Хастур не знал уже, нуждается ли сейчас в большем. Его захлестывали эмоции, и он тонул в них, но не желал спасения. Перед ним, под зажмуренными веками предстал образ прошлого и Хастур почувствовал, как снова плачет, вжимаясь лицом в подушку. Он вспомнил, как Лигур улыбался ему в реальности и в сегодняшнем сне, и Хастур крепко сжал подушку руками. Азирафель, видя приближение его оргазма, просунул руку ему под живот, и это было гораздо приятнее шершавого постельного белья. Хастур застонал и еще раз двинул бедрами ему навстречу, изливаясь ему на ладонь и чувствуя, как тепло и нежность разливаются по всему его телу. На секунду его накрыло парадоксальное ощущение, что Лигур снова здесь, что это не просто видение. С сильно бьющимся сердцем, резко открыв глаза и повернув голову, он вспомнил, что это не так, но сил на то, чтобы переживать не осталось. Он тяжело дышал, глядя на вежливо улыбающегося Азирафеля без рубашки, сидящего рядом с ним. Хастур несколько секунд смотрел на него, а после подполз и положил голову ему на колени. Азирафель молча погладил его по волосам.

Сердце сладко ныло, и нельзя было понять, от чего, и что он должен чувствовать. Хастур не хотел ни о чем думать, он закрыл глаза, слыша тихое дыхание над собой и отдаваясь ласковым поглаживаниям. Он почувствовал, как привычка спать уже проникла в его жизнь, и Хастур решил не противиться ей сейчас, убаюканный непривычным спокойствием.

Но тут внизу щелкнул замок, и сердце его снова сбилось с ритма.

Азирафель тоже вскочил, накидывая рубашку и поспешно надевая все остальное. Лицо его было обеспокоенным и виноватым, и Хастур сильно закусил щеку изнутри, нахмурившись. Он правда надеялся, что это просто покупатель, но судя по уверенным шагам, доносившимся с первого этажа, это было все же не так. Азирафель, не говоря ему ни слова, тщетно стараясь не казаться нервным, вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз. Слышимость была достаточной, чтобы Хастур смог различить голос своего брата. Сердце отчаянно забилось в панике, Кроули был прямой причиной его душевной травмы, и Хастур был не готов к встрече с ним. Пока точно не готов. Он подтянул колени к груди и обхватил себя руками за плечи, впиваясь в них ногтями. Это не помогло успокоить панику, и он заскулил, укусив себя за колено и чувствуя, как ихор бежит по губам.

Азирафель о чем-то говорил с Кроули внизу. Хастур был почти уверен, что ангел не рассказывал о том, что он тут, иначе Кроули уже давно нашел бы его. Он не видел Кроули уже давно, тот не приходил в магазин, может был занят, а может Азирафель поэтому и уходил иногда. Он встречался с Кроули вне магазина, чтобы они не столкнулись. Хастур не рассказывал, что между ними произошло, но, может быть, ангел сам понял, в чем кроется причина его нервозности. А, может быть, дело было совсем в другом. Размышления о мотивах поступков Азирафеля не сильно помогали успокоиться, но по крайней мере сердце перестало оглушительно стучать в голове.

Кажется, они спорили. Кроули что-то пытался доказать Азирафелю, который в свою очередь в основном молчал и лишь иногда спокойно отвечал. Его невозмутимые интонации заставили Хастура прислушаться, и, конечно он мог только предположить, но ему показалось, что разговор идет о нем.

Сам не осознавая, что делает, он медленно поднялся с постели и, подбирая на ходу разбросанную одежду, которую ангел не успел сложить для него, на дрожащих ногах направился в сторону коридора. По пути вниз у него почему-то вдруг начали болеть все царапины, которые были. Хастур отчетливо чувствовал, как горит каждый укус и затянувшийся шрам. Пальцы рук онемели, желудок прилип к горлу, и его чуть не стошнило от волнения, когда он увидел пол гостиной. Он готов был уже распасться на стаю личинок, но сдержался и шагнул на мягкий ковер. Разговор тут же затих, заставляя его содрогнуться от звенящей тишины, сердце снова гулко забилось в ушах, а перед глазами вдруг словно опустился туман.

— Хастур? — пораженно выдохнул Кроули таким тоном, что его на мгновение захлестнуло чувство удовлетворения.

Хастур ухмыльнулся. Было невероятно сложно казаться спокойным, когда каждый шаг был через силу, а сердце стучало так, словно готово было в любую минуту остановиться. В голове был плотный туман и только отчаянный страх и горькая ярость, поднимавшиеся в душе при взгляде на Кроули помогали ему стоять на ногах.

Кроули закашлялся, подавшись его именем, и пока он пытался восстановить дыхание, шокированно хватаясь за застывшего Азирафеля, Хастур подошел к нему. Он не помнил, что произошло, когда адское пламя вспыхнуло в его ладонях. Боль, что копилась в его душе все это время, мешала ему видеть и понимать, что он делает. Он слышал только собственный отчаянный крик, переходящий в вой, и чувствовал жар пламени, оранжевыми отблесками пляшущий вокруг него.

Когда он открыл глаза, было темно. Холод и сырость окутали его тело, но он не сразу это осознал, какое-то время просто глядя перед собой. Сквозь еще не рассеявшийся в голове туман, сложно было понять, где сон, а где реальность. Хастур медленно моргнул и пошевелил рукой. Догадка о том, что он умер, не подтвердилась, рука по-прежнему болела и от движения вновь запульсировала в том месте, где он себя недавно укусил. Вокруг все еще было темно, Хастур попытался вызвать огонь, но его остановил липкий страх от внезапно вернувшейся в память картины того, что произошло. Хастур почувствовал, как отчаяние сковало его тело. Неужели он…

— Ну ты устроил там, — вдруг сказал чей-то голос в темноте, и Хастур вздрогнул, укусив себя за язык, чтобы не закричать.

Лорд Вельзевул, подсвеченная только огоньком зажженной сигареты в пальцах, подошла к нему. Хастур сел на мокром полу, ошеломленно глядя на принца.

— Мой Лорд, — прохрипел он, все еще не понимая, что происходит, — не знал, что вы курите.

Судя по улыбке, которая появилась на ее лице, эта бестактность ее скорее позабавила.

— А это не для меня, — она наклонилась и поднесла сигарету к его рту, — с возвращением.

Хастур обхватил бумажку губами, пораженно наблюдая за тем, как принц Ада вновь скрывается в темноте.

— Что..? — хотел спросить он, но ком в горле не дал ему договорить.

Оранжевые глаза светились не хуже огня на кончике сигареты, когда Лигур подхватил его под руки и прижал к себе, обнимая. Хастур забыл, как дышать, он выронил самокрутку, которая тут же потухла, покатившись по полу. Он не мог поверить в происходящее, скользя руками по знакомому пальто, пока теплая щека Лигура прижималась к его уху.

— Это правда ты? — прошептал он, еле слышно, чувствуя головокружение и с трудом осознавая себя в пространстве. В горле был ком и глаза опять намокли, в голове звенело, и Хастур с трудом держался на ногах.

Лигур разжал объятия и крепко взял его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза.

— Да, мой грех, это я, — сказал он немного обеспокоенно, а после охнул, подхватывая повисшего на нем Хастура и выводя его из зала туда, где было хоть немного света.

— Что я сделал? — спросил Хастур, жмурясь.

Он лежал у Лигура на коленях, пока тот перебирал его волосы, и должен был бы чувствовать полное счастье, если бы не тревога из-за неполной картины того дня в памяти.

— Ты поджег магазин ангела Кроули, — ответил Лигур спокойно, и Хастур почувствовал тепло в груди из-за нежности в его голосе.

— А Азирафель, он… — Хастур закусил губу, не сумев договорить вопрос, дыхание почему-то перехватило от осознания, что он мог убить этого конкретного ангела. Сквозь стук сердца в ушах он еле различил ответ.

— С ним все в порядке, Кроули вывел его, прикрывая собой. Ты здорово их напугал.

Хастур облегченно выдохнул и повернулся, заглядывая в лицо Лигура. Он был все еще сбит с толку его возвращением, но при этом так счастлив, что не стал спрашивать его об этом. Однако Лигур сам прочитал этот вопрос в его глазах.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — сказал он с интонацией, от которой у Хастура внутри все сначала застыло, а потом взорвалось тысячей искр в груди, когда Лигур взял его теплыми пальцами за подбородок и медленно коснулся его губ своими, обдавая горячим дыханием, — уверен, что ты скучал не меньше.


End file.
